d_fragfandomcom-20200214-history
Takao
Overview She is a second year student at Fujou High and is the President of the Real Game Creation Club. After her attempts to get the Game Creation Club (Temp) to shut down, or absorbed into her own, fails, she begins to regularly hang around the their club to the point that her own club members rarely see her. She also started to developed romantic feelings for Kenji Kazama. Further evidences of her having feelings for Kenji Kazama are shown in episode 5 of the anime when she asked him what his favorite food is, what his hobby is, what he does on days off, what he wanted to be when he was a kid and his favorite childhood memory which shows that she wants to know more about him. When Roka affectionately tells Kenji that she could feed him, she mutters that she could have played the card, implying she could have been the one asking Kenji that. Her giving of Kazama a bread for lunch after knowing his lunch was eaten by Roka Shibasaki and Chitose Karasuyama also shows that she cares for him which supports that fact that she has feelings for him. Personality She is a very simple and naive girl but she cares very deeply for her friends. It appears that she doesn't like losing and she can easily hold a grudge against anything or anyone. She is also a person who cries very easily as shown in episode 2, 3 and 5 of the anime. She may not look like it, but she is actually a very sweet girl inside. She is shown to be a Tsundere and doesn't like to show her true feelings to others, especially to her crush, Kenji Kazama. Background Her Game Creation Club was the very first one and Roka Shibasaki was originally a part of it until she quit after she blamed herself as the cause for most club members leaving. This left Takao's club at the brink of destruction forcing her to find new club members and that is the reason why she hated both Roka and the Game Creation Club (Temp). Though, in episode 3 of the anime, She did made up with Roka after the so called 'war' between her club and Roka's and became friends with her again. Relationships *Roka Shibasaki Takao actually hated Roka for putting her club at the brink of destruction. However, she made up with Roka after the 'war' between both clubs and went back to being friends again. She found out from Chitose that Roka is having fun at her new club and feels at home in there and hence she forgived her and made up with her. After they made up, Takao is often seen at Roka's club. *Kenji Kazama Kazama is the one that Takao has a crush on. After she started developing feelings for him, she started to get close to him, as shown in the anime, she helped save him from the Band of 14 devils along with Chitose , Roka and Sakura . She also shown interested in Kazama by asking him about his favorite food, hobby, favorite childhood memory. When she found out that Kazama missed out on lunch due to Roka and Chitose eating his, she bought a yakisoba bread and offered it to him which shows she cares for him. *Chitose Karasuyama Chitose is often seen opposing with Takao at first, However, during the 'war' between the two clubs, Chitose comforted Takao when she was crying and apologized for what she done previously that almost bought Takao's club to destruction and said she did not think of the consequences back then. they seem to be friends after that. *Tsutsumi Inada Inada is the vice president of Takao's club and she is often seen supporting Takao in things she does. She is quite close to Takao. *Oka Sakuragaoka Sakuragaoka is one of the members that helped Takao rebuild her club. He is her junior *Yamada Yamada is another one of the members that helped Takao rebuild her club. Though he seems very tall and muscular, he is actually a timid guy. Feste (talk) 15:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Trivia' *Takao made an interesting cameo at second season of "The World God Only knows" episode 5 as a galge character which Keima played during his class when Elsie was apologizing to Chihiro http://simplephobia.wordpress.com/2011/05/09/kaminomi-x-d-frag/ *She is one of the three girls to have a crush on Kazama, the others being Roka and Funabori. *Her three sizes are: 92 - 61 - 83 cm IMG 9534.png|Takao eavesdropping on Kazama IMG 9533.png|Takao showing interest in kazama IMG 9532.png|Takao Shown crying easily Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Game Creation Club Category:Fujou High